bloons_tdfandomcom-20200214-history
How to play
INTRO bloons td started on 20007.it is still a popular game to this day.many people still play it.to start of you chose a track then you chose a difficulty.when the game starts youput down a tower (usally dart monkey a basic but good).other than that troop there are many others such as tack tower,supermonkey,monkey wizard,sniper monkey and monkey farm to name a few.when a bloon comes there is no HP but when you pop a balloon it puts another balloon in it's place such as a green balloon goes to a blue balloon and then a red one.the strongest of balloons are the blimps the big bad ones the blimps inclued.A moab a bfb a zomb a ddt and a b.a.d(you can oly fight a b.a.d on level 100 on btd 6.if you want to play bloons tower defence click hereninja kiwi TOWERS but balloons aren't the only thing in btd (bloons tower defence)the towers you chose have diffrent ways to pop balloons. the dart monkey uses darts the boomarang monkey uses boomarang(unless you upgrade to 2-0-0 then they throw rangs instead).if you upgrade a tower to this stage 0-4-0 then you can use a ablity which lasts a short while.like the wizard can summon a phenix or the robo monkey (super monkey upgrade) can usea super lazer which is as cool as it sounds.each upgrade coasts more money as you go along and depending on the difficulty the cost. OTHER you might have heard me write this 0-4-0 which means the fourth upgrade on the second collum.once you complete a difficulty stage you unlock something new called changles like unpopable or primary only or even magic only.in bloons tower defence 6 you can unlock knowlage to upgrade your monkeys permanently.like have two crossbow masters instead of 1.special agents are in bloons tower defence 5.they give a special ablitly like being able to put land over a pond or placing a pond on land they return in bloons tower defence 6. but this time there a bit diffrent instead of gettig new tower there was only ablities.like super monkey storm,cash drop,glue trap,enegizing token,teck bot (instanly actives any ablities on a tower e.g super monkey fan club). NEW races is something new to btd 6 where you have to race against someone elses time to try and beat it.you can only do this chanlenge if you sign in which is free.insta monkeys is something also new.you get insta monkeys from changes and daily chest(i'll talk about that later).it works by if you get a druid(example)that has 1-2-0 it means it has been upgraded to first collum first upgrade and second collum second upgrade.now to the daily chalenge it is also new apart from the daily weel in bloons td battles but that does really count.inthe chest you will get a random prize maby even a insta monkey or a power.heros are also new (that's why there in this paragraph)you chose one before the game then when the game starts you can place it down but only once.it outomatically upgralides it's self until level 20.the current hero's are quincy(archer),gwendoln(pyromaniac),striker jones(artillery commandezier),obyn greenfoot(forest gardien),captain churchill(tank(2,500 monkey money)),benjamin(code monkey(3,000 monkey money)),ezili(voodoo monkey(3,000 monkey mon ey)),pat fusty(gaint money(3,000 monkey money)). hqdefault (1).jpg|heros Bloons-TD-6-Tips-and-Tricks-Captain-Churchill-hero.jpg|captain churchill bloons-td-6-700x394.jpg|start sceen BTD.png|app button